


Holmes and Watson Steal the Show

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Series: Prompt Fills, Remixes, Works inspired by others [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Baseball, Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, digital illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital illustration for earlgreytea68's The Bang and the Clatter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes and Watson Steal the Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bang and the Clatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744242) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> _It was a photograph of the two of them from the night before, both of them standing at the pitcher’s mound looking out over Fenway. Their backs were to the photographer, Sherlock’s number 2 on the left and John’s number 21 on the right, side-by-side. The headline was **Holmes and Watson Steal the Show**._
> 
> from The Bang and the Clatter, chapter 25


End file.
